Fancy yourself as Cupid?
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack are on the Tardis. set pre-doomsday Jack has noticed the way that the Doctor and Rose act around one another and realises that they are in need of a Love Doctor a.k.a the man himself, Jack Harkness. 8 part saga :
1. Conversation, confrontation…same thing

Part 1 - Conversation, confrontation…same thing

Captain Jack Harkness always fancied himself as a matchmaker. Well to be more true to the point he'd always fancied himself full stop. But that was irrelevant…for once. He found that over the last hundred years or so when the Doctor had abandoned him that he'd gained a knack for getting people together, usually himself and whoever he wished to woo at the time, but more often or not people who did not necessarily know they wanted one another…and in some cases when people were head over heels about somebody but were too shy or for whatever reason didn't want to disclose said feeling, he was the guy who would bang their heads together and set the love free.

This was one of these times. It had been one of these times for a while now. But it was now getting too unbearable to watch. It was obvious they loved one another. It was obvious they wanted one another. It was obvious on so many levels and to cut a long story short it was the Doctor and Rose Tyler. It was a typical Tuesday morning when Jack had decided enough was enough, as typical as any day on the Tardis could be that was. There seemed to be a lull in goings on in the universe this week and therefore the perfect opportunity for this Captain to play his role as matchmaker. Rose was still asleep as his wristwatch beeped to signify it was eleven o'clock and Jack was alone with the Doctor on the bridge of the Tardis, perfect.

"Perfect timing. Perfect, perfect, perfect…lets make some love happen!" Jack smirked inwardly as he watched the bright green digits glow up at his beaming face as he leant on a pillar.

"Did you say something Jack?" the Doctor asked, as his eyes drifted up and down the height of the console's cerulean column.

"No but now you mention 'something' there is a 'something' that has been pestering me that I wanted to talk to you about" Jack grinned, circling around the console until he was leaning right next to the Doctor, arms crossed.

"Do I want to know what this 'something' is or do I really _not_ need to know" he responded cautiously, twirling a dial, not averting his hazel gaze from the man before him. He placed a weary emphasis on 'something', knowing Jack the conversation they were about to begin was most likely going to be irritating.

"Its not a 'something' you need to find out about…you know about it already…it's a 'something' I want to know about and…" his voice lowered as he dropped his gaze, rubbing the back of his neck "possibly another person but that isn't relevant" he continued, bringing his bright blue eyes up to the Time lord.

"Okay…"the Doctor slowly said. He crossed his arms, Jack once again managing to captivate his entire, undivided, attention. He nodded to show he was ready.

"I'm going to ask this question bluntly because I don't have time to mess around here Doc" the Captain explained, raising his eyebrows.

"You've got my attention, just blurt it out…oh no no no no no no!" the Doctor responded, reeling off the 'no's in rapid succession "You. Are not going to get me to confess anything! I know that look Jack"

"What look?" the Captain responded innocently.

"You know _exactly_ what look" the Doctor stated.

"Right… so what day is your birthday?" Jack proceeded, blabbing the first question that came into his head. It may appear that he was making things up as he went along but he had a plan. A vague plan that made it seem Jack was making this up…but that was the beauty of it and even the Doctor wouldn't be able to avoid his cunning.

"What?!" the Time lord retorted.

"Answer the question" his companion persisted.

"No" the Doctor answered, rolling his eyes and moving around the console only to be blocked by Jack, peering around the other side.

"Come on" he smiled cheekily in a 'you know you want to answer' tone.

The Doctor simply sighed and responded in a very placid voice "26th August"

"How old?" Jack beamed.

"939" the Doctor returned, the only way he was going to leave this bridge was under the firing line of Jack's questions that seemed to be going nowhere. He moved forward trying to pass Jack who frowned "Okay 945 and I am not going any higher"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Jack added, standing in the Doctor's path.

"What?" he replied.

"You heard" Jack continued, convincing himself of his control of this conversation. The Doctor stepped to the left only to have his friend step to his right, blocking the way. The brown eyed man sighed, moving in the opposite direction, the man with the twinkling blue eyes grinning as he stepped in front of him once more.

"Ummm I dunno…strawberry jam!" the Doctor babbled.

"Want a party?" Jack added.

"Jack where is this going?" the Time lord pondered impatiently.

"Do you love me?" the man in the white t-shirt and navy braces asked.

"No" the Doctor said bluntly.

"Really?" Jack continued, a little hurt as he put his hands on the Doctor's shoulders.

"Really" the Doctor confirmed, mimicking his actions before passing him, hearing a beeping from the computer. Jack cursed under his breath, he almost had him then.

"As a friend?" he pursued.

"Mehh…well" the Doctor said absent-mindedly, deciding to play along with Jack's charade as he hung onto the screen.

"What?"

"More along the lines of a pet fish" the Doctor continued, typing in a few codes on the keyboard. Jack narrowed his gaze slyly. He was going to get the Doctor back for that one.

"Ever had a pet fish?" Jack questioned, leaning against the console next to his target.

"Yes" the Doctor stated "And before you ask…Albert"

"Is he dead?" Jack smirked triumphantly, the Doctor was lightening up…perfect.

"No" the Doctor answered.

"What happened then?" his friend asked, picking up the pace.

"Too big for the tank"

"Where is he now?"

"Sea of Sceptomessipotania" the Doctor responded subconsciously.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"I said! Too big for the tank" the Time lord repeated.

"How long have you been in love with Rose?" Jack slipped in coolly.

"Since I first saw her" the Doctor commented. It took him a millisecond to realise what had just spurted out of his mouth, earning a speechless gawp at Jack.

"Aha! I knew it!" Jack smiled, grabbing his head and kissing him on the forehead.

"Jack I…how did yo-" the Doctor babbled after regaining his thoughts _"How could he have out-witted me, seriously" _Jack proceeded to triumphantly ruffle the Time lord's mop of hair.

"That's all…tara" he grinned, making his way to the staircase.

"Jack! No wait! Where are you going?" his friend called out in alarm.

"Nowhere" the Captain stated untruthfully. The Doctor, crossed his arms unimpressed and raised an eyebrow. The pair stared at one another for a few moments, a creek of the Tardis breaking the silence and cuing Jack's response "Okay. Fine!"

"Don't tell her" the Doctor said vulnerably.

"What? Are you…" Jack burst.

"Shhhhh" the man in the pinstripe suit interrupted, placing an index finger on his slender lips.

"Are you nuts?!" Jack continued in a loud whisper.

"No. Just please, I want to tell her in my own time" the Doctor gabbled, moving over to his friend.

"Now we both know you aren't going to admit this to her"

"Okay. Fine" the Doctor mumbled in a 'fair enough' manner.

"I know him so well" Jack sung cheerfully, thinking of his favourite musical with a boyish grin "No one in your life is with you constantly…No one is completely on you-"

"Ha ha you've had your fun Pavarotti, now seriously…fingers on lips" the Doctor cut him off.

"But why?! You never know what'll happen…she might just love you back" Jack suggested, giving a wink.

"You're kidding. I mean me? I am what over 900 years older than her" the Time lord returned in surprise.

"Your point is" Jack began, hanging on the words, looking at his friend in confusion.

"I am old enough to be her father! Her great great great grand-" the Doctor reeled, turning around as he spewed more words to hide behind.

"Doc stop making excuses, why won't you tell her?...Really?" the now serious tone in Jack's voice caught the Doctor's attention. He stood silently for a minute, brewing up a response without giving his feelings away through movement or facial expression. His eyes however, let him down.

"I'm dropping this subject Jack" was the response he gave, looking to the controls and fiddling with a few dials.

"Oh no you don't mister. You aren't getting away that easy. Doctor I am beg-" Jack stopped himself, encroaching on the Doctor once more and grabbing onto his upper arms, so that he had to give me a reply "I am begging you. Tell me why?" he said sternly.

The Doctor's eyes darted over his companions face, he had never seen Jack Harkness looking so serious in his entire life.

"Because I am scared. Okay? There I said it. I love her and I am scared of loosing her. End of story." The Doctor gulped, breaking away "You know how I feel. I can't watch her die in front of me. I told her that's the difference between us. I will never grow old but humans wither and die. That is how it is Jack."

The Doctor had never let out his feelings so freely, so openly to any human being or any being for that matter. He was shaken and unnerved by his emotions, especially the attachment he had made to Rose. His hearts pounded in his chest as he let out a breath, waiting for Jack to say something, he couldn't look at him though. This was conversation was enough of a confrontation in itself. Let alone having to delve into the eyes of the person you were disclosing the inner most secrets of your mind to.

Jack eyed the Time lord up and down, he could see the pain this was bringing the Doctor. It was obviously a tender subject and enough was enough.

"Yeah but you…Doctor I was human once and look what happened to me. I've had my friends die in front of me, in my arms even, but I wouldn't give up the adventure along the way for the universe, let alone Earth. Is it really worth giving up all that love for fear of loosing her?"

The Doctor whipped his body around to gazed at him, dumbfounded by what he had just heard.

"Now I'm not going to say anything but tell Rose. For your sakes as well as hers." Jack concluded honestly, moving past the Doctor and heading for the stairs, leaving his friend alone, to mull over what had just happened in the humming wake of the Tardis.


	2. Mascara and girl talk

Part 2 - Mascara and girl talk

A big girls blouse when it came to matters of the heart - that is what his eighteen year old sister had called Jack when she broke up with her boyfriend. The pair had spent the whole evening watching Titanic and other romantic love stories that never seemed to be real. Jack missed his sister. She was the only one he could talk to, his mother wouldn't have understood and his father…well he wouldn't have taken Jack's 'choice in life' as a choice at all. He was only nineteen at the time he realised and what father wants to accept their son is 'otherwise inclined' ? Well…batting for both teams. Rose was much like his sister - kind, caring and beautiful. Sophie was beautiful, tumbling brunette curls and deep soulful eyes that looked like pools of caramel, you could melt in them. The pair of them, however, framed their eyes with large, soft eyelashes that batted and fluttered like fragile butterfly wings. Jack _really_ missed his sister, not that she was dead, matter of fact she hadn't been born yet, neither had he. Another twelve years and Mum and Dad would meet. That being true from the last year the Tardis had stopped anyway.

It had been two days since he and the Doctor had had a little 'chat'. They'd been nowhere since, due to a broken circuit which had nothing to do with Jack. Apparently it had nothing to do with Jack in Rose's and the Doctor's mind. It may seem wrong but he had to do something before they risked losing each other without them getting together. That would be more wrong.

The good ol' Captain was strolling down the corridors of the Tardis, half asleep as his pink bunny slippers trudged along metal floor, causing the grates to ring lightly. He yawned widely, bearing his teeth as his eyes shut. He outstretched his arms holding them for a moment as he heard a sniffle from the door beside him. Slightly alarmed that this was Rose's room, Jack found himself springing into life and being well and truly woken up and after a quick ruffle of the hair he rapped his knuckles against the metallic door, awaiting a response.

"_Oh don't let that be the Doctor. I can't let him see me like this"_ Rose thought, hearing a knocking on her door. She quickly grabbed a tissue from her bedside cabinet and wiped her face. The black stains from her mascara had been almost successfully removed, leaving a ghostly grey lingering on her supple skin and her tears were swept away. The Doctor wouldn't notice it. He never noticed her, or so she thought. Rose cleared her throat.

"Who is it?" she called, her voice cracking a little. Perhaps she could get away with saying she was feeling sick. Yeah, that's what she'd say.

"Rose it's me, Jack… don't worry the Doctor's trying to fix that broken circuit" he replied untruthfully. To be honest he had no clue what the Doctor was doing and hopefully he would, by chance, walk past the room while he and Rose had a chat of their own.

"Oh" Rose sighed, going to open the door for him. As she pulled back on the handle she saw Jack, arms crossed, giving her a knowing look.

"You've been crying" he stated, entering the room.

"No. No…of course not. What is it you wanted?" Rose stuttered, unsure of what Jack was up to. He was always up to something. This was Jack Harkness, a 'Jack the lad' like no other. She shut the door quietly.

"Your mascara is running" Jack observed, taking a seat on her double bed. The room was quaint and homely, painted a lilac to Rose's pleasing. Who'd have thought that the Doctor was a dab hand with Dulux paint?

"And the Doctor wouldn't want to see you like this" he added, eying her up and down. He was being harsh to be kind, it had to be done.

"I look a state don't I?" Rose wailed, crumbling before him.

"You love him, don't you?" Jack said softly, putting an arm around her. Rose's head bolted up at this, producing a disconcerting look.

"How did you-" she began.

"We've all been there and you can't hide it well sweetie" he grinned, taking a tissue and dabbing at her soft cheeks. Rose stared at Jack, a little grin was puckering at her cheek.

"Its just I love him Jack and he doesn't even look at me twice" she confessed with a sigh, eyes wandering around the room, a half hearted smile forming.

"Well I wouldn't be too sure of that" Jack uttered under his breath. He most certainly knew that he was not the only person with wandering eyes on this ship. Oh the Doctor may act all moral with his 'protector of the universe' bravado but Jack had seen the look on the Doctor's face when Rose walked in the room. The look as if to say 'I want you. Now".

"I'm just saying don't be too sure that the Doctor hasn't been paying you attention is all" Jack smiled.

"Has he said something to you, Jack?" Rose persisted, jumping at any chance of an insight to the Doctor's feelings.

"I, Rose Tyler, am not a gossip and do not intend to begin now" Jack replied, giving her a glare "I didn't think you were like that but clearly I was under some misconception" he proceeded, crossing his arms and staring at his nails. His voice then rose in pitch, the silence from Rose confirmed that he had her clinging onto every word "And I don't think the Doctor would be impressed of you using me as a confidante to his thoughts"

"Sorry Jack" she mumbled.

"Hmmm" he narrowed his eyes "Okay I forgive you. Just as long as you tell me what makes lover boy so irresistible that you simply have to stare at his arse when he is working on the control panel". Rose went to retort but then saw a cheeky glint in Jack's bright eyes "and don't think you're fooling anybody madam"

"Well…he is so fun to be around, he makes me giggle in the most awkward and terrible of situations. Even when it seems like there is no hope he always comes to get me, like my knight in shining armour and when he holds my hand, I get butterflies and-" Rose reeled, clasping a pillow to her chest and falling backwards on her bed with a love struck grin. That was until Jack interrupted.

"Let's get down the nitty gritty, you fancy the pants of him. Admit it, if there was a train southbound you'd be the first in the queue to jump on for the ride" he stated, with a laddish air naturally.

"Jack!" Rose blushed, hitting him with the pillow.

"You…blushed. That means…it…s true" Jack struggled under the bombardment, moving towards the door.

"You….arghh… Jack you can read me like a book. How do you know all this?!" Rose asked abruptly.

"Well, don't want to brag but I do fancy myself as a bit of a cupid" he boasted, poking his tongue into the inside of his cheek. The door was now slightly ajar.

"Really?" Rose added, kneeling up on the bed "You don't think you could-"

"Oh I have been waiting for you to ask me this. Right this is what we do first" he smirked, closing the door.


	3. Escapades of Cupid

Part 3 - Escapades of Cupid

Rose was a little nervous but excited. It was a good excitement, it was causing her to smile a little more than usual, which would help, according to Jack.

"I swear to _bloody_ god if this doesn't work I will slap him _sooo_ hard" she muttered straightening her top as she entered the bridge.

"Hey I heard that!"

Jack meanwhile was sitting in Rose's room, as ordered, in case she runs back in a total state, which she warned might happen. Jack knew this wouldn't, he knew Rose would be fine and the Doctor won't be able to resist. Plus she had him in the room with her, a carefully placed microphone on the console and a camera concealed in her right earring made sure of this.

"Yeah well take notes" Rose whispered back, inhaling slowly.

Just as Jack had said, the Doctor was leaning on the control panel, one leg crossing of the other as he tinkered with something - sonic screwdriver in one hand and 'brain specs' on. Rose felt herself lose a breath but she regained it swiftly, his features as always looked so sharp and defined, the soft blue glow of the Tardis illuminated his bright brown eyes.

"Stop gawping girl, go and get him" Jack said, rolling his eyes at how long the image on his hand held screen was focused on the Doctor's face. He thought for a moment it had frozen or he'd lost the connection but no…wandering eyes were to blame. Rose, ignoring this, bit her lip as she enjoyed the view for a little longer.

The Doctor sighed to himself, unaware of Rose's presence at this moment. He had no idea what was wrong with the Tardis and oddly enough had no impending need to discover and resolve the fault. His mind was elsewhere, as it always was lately. He aimed the sonic screwdriver at the whats-it in his hand he suddenly caught sight of Rose. Her hair was resting softly on her shoulders in messy loose curls, she was ascending the staircase and it was only then that he caught sight of…well…Rose. Her jeans were a little more fitted than usual and her top was too.

He felt his gaze drift low of her face and the next thing the Doctor knew, his screwdriver and metal hit the ground with a shrill of aluminium and a mess of hands that could not keep still. He stuttered for a moment, collar starting to feel a little tight as his face flustered a tint of pink. In the confusion he simply smiled at Rose, running a hand through his mop of hair.

"You've dropped your screwdriver and hunk of metal" she giggled, running over to pick up the items. She couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Jack had the right idea after all. Maybe he wasn't so ridiculous as she thought about how this might actually work.

"Oh…right!" the Doctor said with a delay, leaning down. Rose could have sworn he was breathless with that 'oh' but she wasn't going to let that distract her. She had a mission to fulfil. Their hands met on the screwdriver, which resulted in two pairs of eyes meshing.

"Hold the gaze Rose, I know you wanna look away but just stare into his eyes, keep him captivated" Jack instructed. She obeyed shyly, batting her large eyelashes as she watched the Doctor's eyes drop to the ground and then after a moment return to her gaze. Time stood still it seemed, which was a cliché considering that they were crouched on the floor of a time machine that was currently orbiting a super nova.

"_Funny that"_ Rose pondered in her mind as she saw the Doctor's eyes like never before. The mahogany brown was burning in his eyes, golden shards were sparkling at her, penetrating her heart with wondrous warmth. The heat was radiating from his hand too, sending pulses around her nerves, soothing them into a subdued state.

Abruptly the Doctor cleared his throat, he had just calculated that they had been there for about 3 minutes, just staring at one another. He felt Rose place the screwdriver in his hand. He was absorbed in a hazily dizzy moment, everything seemed to be slowed down and felt unaware of his actions. With that self-analysis, the Doctor took Rose's hand and brought her upwards.

They were stood only half a meter apart and Jack was watching his monitor intently, if he had popcorn now this would have been a romantic movie he was submerged in. Then, remembering his task, Jack coughed to get Rose's attention "Right you got him caught, now reel him in" he smirked.

"So what ya up to, Doctor?" Rose asked, placing the metal gizmo on the console behind on him. She did it in a way that sent the Doctor's hearts into a rapid racing speed. She had placed it there with a strong movement bringing her, with a step forward, within breathing distance of the Doctor's body. He was narrowly pinned against the controls and Rose as she lifted her eyes up with a smile that left him struggling for words. This was a first in his life.

"Just adjusting the rudimentary circuits, trying to compromise the situation…I mean get us moving on - in a travelling sense. Yeah…" he let his words tumble into a low mumble. He felt so jittery, Rose was having an effect on him today and more than usual. He couldn't put his finger on it as her smouldering brown eyes that were watching him. They certainly did not assist his attempts _not_ to kiss her right now. Rose gave a gentle smile to the Doctor, it was usually the other way round with her playing the blathering idiot and him giving the look.

"Not having any luck then?" Rose said, saving the Doctor from this engulfing silence. He gave a thankful grin in return, popping a 'nope'. Neither had moved from the close proximity yet, Jack was impressed at the pair of them as he studied their movements.

"You know, I kinda like us being forced to stop. I mean it gives us time to relax, think about other things except saving the universe for a change" Rose added fiddling with the neckline of her top, to Jack's instruction of course. She was telling the truth, she never lied to the Doctor. It was lovely just _being_ with him without having to battle some alien with a chip on its shoulder or a sworn enemy or anything. If she could have the choice there would be more of these times but the monsters, like most people noticed who'd met the Doctor, the monsters come along with him and it seemed to Rose that she was one of the few who felt it was worth fighting them all just for these pockets in time where you could just _be _with the brilliant man who saved your life countless times. For a split second Rose swore that the Doctor's eyes had 'averted' their gaze, halting her thoughts instantly.

Abruptly realising he was ogling Rose, the Doctor coughed, looking to her gentle eyes once more.

"Yeah, it is nice" he smiled with a half laugh, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh shit" Jack muttered "Well there goes the taking his hand plan!" Rose simply smiled for a moment, waiting for Jack to come up with a plan B. "You could just plant one on him" he concluded in defeat, holding a hand to his forehead. He knew this was a stupid suggestion but he'd been put on the spot, what more did Rose expect?

"_Oh there is no way Jacky boy" _Rose thought, despite how alluring the Doctor was at this moment in time.

"I could get used to it just being us two" the Doctor rambled, not quite sure where he was directing this conversation.

"You mean without Jack?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Hold the phone…wait just a…_what_ without Jack?!" Jack said in alarm.

"No, no, no, no" the Doctor repeated, earning a pout and a raised eyebrow from Rose "Well, yes. But…what I mean to say is we could I don't know…have some us time, like in the good days"

"You mean before Jack" Rose translated, rolling her eyes. The Doctor grinned at her, he liked the sarcastic attitude sometimes. It kept him on his toes and brought a bit of humour to the oddest of situations.

"Yup" he stated with a nod.

"Now there is no need for that!" Jack piped up, folding his arms like a child. Rose, again, ignored his voice and focused her attentions on the Doctor.

"How about a movie? I dunno…seven?" Rose ad-libbed. Had she just asked the Doctor on a date?

"Sounds good to me" he responded softly.

"Great. I mean, see ya later I er…yeah I'm just going to - yeah" Rose stumbled out, pointing her thumbs to the staircase behind as the Doctor nodded with an equally awkward series of 'yeah's'. He continued to lean against the controls for a moment, catching his breath before that mouth ran ahead once more "Oh and Rose?" he called.

"Yes?" she replied, pivoting on the third step and walking back up.

"You look beautiful today" he smiled, meriting a wide beam from his companion.

"Thanks" Rose blushed, holding his gaze for a few seconds before continuing to descend the staircase - she and Jack had a few ground rules to cover. One being that there must always be a plan B.


	4. Hello plan B

Part 4 - Hello plan B

"Jack!" Rose exclaimed on entering her room. Her face was luminous yet had an underlying hint of 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?!'

"You…me…we need to talk now. You've just…breathe Rose" Jack answered, taking her by the shoulders.

"Breathe? How-can-I-breathe! I practically asked the Doctor on a date?!" Rose hesitated between staggered inhales of what seemed to be little oxygen. Rose stared into Jack's blue eyes, panic stricken and awaiting some comforting words as the Tardis began to hum softly in the background.

"Aha! Ohhhhh Yes!" the Doctor's voice carried from the bridge. Rose's gaze contorted as did Jack's, both looking to the ceiling. Then as soon as they'd heard the Doctor's outcry of success they heard a large clunk of metal proceeded by a "No-No-Nooo-No-No!" and what sounded like something fizzing with electric current. Rose kept her confused expression facing upwards until Jack, after chuckling to himself that he'd managed to outsmart the Doctor, caught her eyes.

"Yeah you kinda did" Jack admitted bluntly, puckering his cheek.

Rose' glare widened in alarm "Oh. What am I gonna do?" she whinged, burying her head in her hands.

"Its okay Rosie, just be yourself okay. I've got this one covered"

"What do you mean?" Rose returned swiftly.

"I _mean _that the plan is three steps. Relax. Be yourself and have fun. Simple" Jack smiled reassuringly.

"Easier said than…" Rose paused as the door shut and Jack was nowhere to be seen "Done" she resigned, flopping onto the bed.

Jack walked briskly along the corridor, a spring in his step as he turned the corner. The master plan was working and his two friends would finally realise what they have been too embarrassed to admit. He continued to make his way to the bridge, passing several rooms as he conjured up the next step in this scheme. Just as the idea popped into his mind a brilliant sparkle of blue shone in his eyes, plan B had spotted him from the opposite end of the hallway.

"Jack. Just the person I wanted to see" the Doctor began, the smile on his face a lot wider than he had realised.

"Whatcha been up to stranger?" Jack replied, running up to meet his friend.

"Just been with Rose" the Time lord returned defensively as if kidding himself that he would not divulge anything to Jack about his feelings. He knew that this was a pointless exercise.

"No, you don't say?!" Jack interrupted sarcastically, leaning against the wall "Still having problems with the Tardis?"

"Haha, very funny" the Doctor returned with equal sarcasm before raising an eyebrow "What _did_ you do to the control panel's mainframe?" he continued coolly, causing Jack to gulp with an expression that could only be described as 'shit'. He did however banish this look with a shrug and an innocent response.

"What makes you think that this ship not moving has anything to do with me?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, I don't know…perhaps that I found _this_ in under the console" the Doctor expanded, pulling out a button from his suit pocket. The button was golden and happened to look a lot like the one that had gone missing from Jack's coat earlier that week.

"Never seen it before?" Jack attempted before the Doctor crossed his arms with an 'as if' glare, flipping it from his thumb and fore finger so Jack caught it to his chest.

"Whatever you are up to Jack, and I know you are up to something, stop it. I think I'll have the Tardis repaired in a few days but don't tempt me to drop you off at the next black hole" the Doctor warned.

"Me? Up to something? Never" his companion returned with an astonished tone. This was immediately met with a small laugh.

"Fine. I admit it but my motives are going to remain between me, myself and I" Jack smirked, causing the Doctor to narrow his gaze "This is driving you nuts. I can tell" he proceeded, smirk growing "Have fun on your date tonight" he concluded, moving passed the Doctor.

"Woah now. How did you know about that?" the Time lord responded, following Jack up the corridor.

"So you admit it's a date?" Jack added, rotating to face him, still walking away and the Doctor still following_ "I'll have the Doctor sorted in no time, just a bit of 'advice' that'll co-inside with what I tell Rose and then we will have a happy couple"_

"I never denied it" the Doctor admitted "But how did y-"

"But nothing, gotcha!" the man beamed.

"Grow up Jack. Me and Rose are just going to watch a film, together, _alone_, oh it is a date isn't it?" the Doctor staggered, the sentence growing to a grinding halt with his feet. He scratched the back of his neck dubiously. He was going to be alone with Rose and he had no idea how to act. Sure he'd been alone with Rose a lot of the time lately but something just seemed different since she had just visited him on the bridge and no, it wasn't the fact that Jack was now smiling and approaching him with some form of agenda lurking behind his boyish blue eyes "You didn't answ-"

"You seem pretty okay with that fact, and the grin on your face earlier confirmed it so no point in denying it sunshine" Jack said, cutting the Doctor off.

"I was indecisive; now I'm just…not sure" the Doctor moaned, teeth clenched together as he took a breath through them.

"Well, this is a change of tune from 'me Time lord - she human'" Jack commented, using his hands to represent the pair. He had a 'me Tarzan-you Jane' tone of voice that made the Doctor sigh with a shaking head.

"Jack, I sometimes worry about you"

"That makes two of us" Jack chuckled, patting his dear friend on the shoulder and proceeding away from him.

"Right. Whatever…I'm going to get changed" the Doctor muttered going the opposite way.

"For your da-aaa-te?!" Jack teased from the opposite end of the hallway _"Gotta get him back to following me….come on…what'll make him move?" _Jack's mind pumped.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" the Doctor thought, oblivious to what Jack was thinking, as he approached the Tardis closet.

"_Got it!" _Jack said to himself as the idea struck him "You think she's gorgeous, you want to kiss her, you want to hug her, you want to loooove her" _"If the Doctor has any sense of shame or nerves about Rose finding out his feelings then this is his worst nightmare" _"you want to smooch her, you want to fu-" Jack sang, shoulders moving back and forth in turn as he pointed with a grin.

"Jack that's enough!" the Doctor interrupted in alarm. Jack paused immediately, raising his eyebrows and pressing his tongue against his teeth with a smile "Now…come and help me pick out a tie" the Doctor concluded, defeated.

"Doctor, I thought you'd never ask" Jack smirked, jogging up to him.

"Yeah call me crazy" the Doctor replied, with an inhaling breath. Opening the closet door he tilted his head, gesturing Jack to enter. Half way through, Jack hung onto the door frame, so the Doctor stopped in his tracks.

"You know you want to though" he winked "am I right?"

"Jack…you amaze me sometimes" the Doctor returned with a glare.

"That's a yes!" Jack laughed, being forcibly pushed in by the man behind, who shut the door firmly after them.


	5. Teach an old dog new tricks

**Part 5 - You can **_**always**_** teach an old dog new tricks**

"You clean up nice" Jack smiled with an impressed expression. He was leaning against the mirror as he spoke, surrounded by the spiralling rails of clothing that the Doctor had accumulated on his travels. Jack thought he wasn't one to 'travel light'; the Doctor had firmly and most certainly swept that characteristic of Jack out the window with a new meaning to the words 'over encumbered'.

"I've just changed my shirt and tie" the Doctor returned, adjusting the blue silk that hung loosely around his neck.

"Sue me for giving a compliment!" Jack retorted, eyes wandering around the seemingly never-ending room. Thinking about it, he didn't even remember the way they had come in "Don't you think this is a bit overkill?" he questioned, pulling out an atrocious sequinned blazer that only Gary Glitter would be caught wearing.

"Jack when you travel around space and time you've got to be correctly attired" the Doctor responded.

"How come then all I have ever seen you wear is converse, the same bloody suit…and of course that hideous leather jacket you used to prance around in" Jack commented fleetingly, as he supported the base of his right elbow, flicking his hand backwards before resting it under his chin. He exhaled deeply, shaking his head in disappointment at the thought.

"I do change suits!" the Doctor defended, earning a glare from Jack "…occasionaly" he added, waiting a moment before speaking. His friend simply chuckled, raising his eyebrows "And I most certainly did _not_ prance!" he stated sternly.

"Okay. Whatever…I'm sure Rose will appreciate your efforts" Jack continued, casually steering the conversation back to his plans.

"Thank you for that observation" the Doctor returned, dropping his hands from his tie and approaching the mirror_ "Jack, sometimes you can be a right pain in the keister"._

"Well she will!" his companion enthused, watching him carefully. Getting a little bored at the fact the Doctor was giving him nothing to work with Jack decided a more direct approach "You excited?"

"Jack just…shush" the Doctor replied, holding his tongue. He had a right mind to tell Jack to kindly 'naff off', instead he brought his jaw exactly one inch from the mirror, running his tongue over his pearly white teeth.

"Want any advice?" Jack attempted once more, his target was not making his job any easier.

"Nope" the Doctor answered, popping the 'p'

"You sure?" Jack tempted, dragging out the 'sure' as if that would somehow improve the chances of the Doctor to ask him what he should do.

"Yup" the Time lord began, taking a step back and smoothing over the front of his jacket so his hands slid into the brown pinstripe trouser pockets "Trust me Jack. I think I can handle this, I've survived Daleks, Cybermen, Sletheen. This is going to be fine"

"Okay..sure…but a Dalek hasn't divulged _all _to your dearest friend"

The Doctor diverted his eyes from the mirror, his expression flourishing with intrigue as brown eyes fell heavily on Jack. The blue eyed man was smiling widely at him as the thought dawned that he was now a puppet and Jack, regrettably, was his puppeteer holding all the strings. All he had to do was pluck the one labelled 'I know something about Rose that you don't you' and the Doctor would be bopping from side to side dancing on one leg if need be to hear Jack utter a syllable even.

"What has she told you Jack?" the Doctor said with a hint of urgency in his voice - he needed to know. Especially when it came to a matter this…I guess the only way the Doctor could describe it was important. But it was much more than that. This was Rose they were discussing and everything was insignificant compared to Rose in the Doctor's now desperate dark hazel eyes.

"Ahahaha. I thought you didn't want any advice" Jack teased, grinning at the instant reaction he had just received.

"Jaaaack?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctooor?" Jack mimicked, crossing his arms as he looked to the Time lord.

"Come on, I know you want to tell me" the Doctor rationalized, the look in Jack's eyes signalled he was going to say something any moment now.

"All I am going to say is when you think you want to kiss her. Don't." Jack said, concluding bluntly.

"What's the point in that?" the Doctor asked immediately, as thought it was the most ridiculous notion he had heard. He was confused and wasn't ashamed to admit it - it was only at times like this that humans baffled him.

"You'll see" Jack commented "So you _were _going to kiss her tonight!" Jack suddenly concluded, just realising the tone the Doctor had taken.

"No…no I" he denied, babbling.

"You sooooo were" Jack argued happily, wide grin spreading cheek to cheek as his mouth slowly opened.

"How do I look?" the Doctor started, trying to distract Jack - another pointless exercise but still worth a shot to stop the blushing he felt burning his own cheeks.

"If I were a nineteen year old girl-" Jack returned only to be cut off.

"Do not finish that sentence" the Doctor ordered, speaking over his companion "Please….or attempt to start it again…ever" he begged only to get a nod and two hands held in the air by Captain Jack Harkness.

Rose stood in front of her own mirror, hands on her hips in deliberation. Then, after a moment or so of cocking he head to one side she let out a breath. The door clicked open and Jack emerged from the corridor, hands over his eyes, edging his way through the threshold, stumbling slightly.

"Rose?" Jack questioned "Can I open my eyes?" he added. The last time he had barged in with no just cause Rose was wandering around in a towel, and on spinning around to see who had just walked in, dropped it in shock to greet Jack with the bare essentials and a fat slap that even her mother would not be able to muster.

"What'do ya think?" Rose returned thoughtfully.

Jack uncovered his eyes to only manage a "Rose, you look lovely"

"You think he'll like it?"

"He'll love it. Just what I suggested." Jack continued proudly as she looked beautiful, as always. Rose smiled bashfully at him, diverting her attentions to her reflection once more.

"Jack, do you think me and the Doctor could work…I mean we are two different species for starters-" she rambled, a frown gracing her face.

"That has _never _stopped me" Jack interrupted.

"But we aren't all Captain Jack Harkness" Rose intervened with equal speed.

"Well it does take a special kind of guy to pull off the whole braces and shirt look" her friend jested, tugging at the navy straps whilst jutting his jaw out, a smouldering expression being directed at the wall.

Rose giggled a little, causing a grin to re-appear "But seriously though Jack. I don't think he sees me in that kinda way"

"In what 'kinda' way do you _want_ him to see you?" Jack questioned, dropping onto the bed. Eyes flitting around to the various articles of clothing scattered on the floor and furniture.

"I don't know" Rose sighed heavily, wrists falling between her knees as she took her place beside him.

"That's a lie" Jack dismissed, a flash of discomfort fluttering across his face. He raised a leg, removing a pink bra from underneath himself. He immediately chucked it behind them, focusing totally on the blonde at his side.

"All I know for definite is that I want to be with him. I am never gonna leave him Jack. He can send me to the ends of the earth. Christ, even send me to a parallel universe, but I will always find my way back to him" Rose explained, half laughing at the preposterousness of that thought - him trying to send her away. There was no hope in hell that she was going to let him cart her off 'for her own safety'.

"You missy, over think things too much…you know what I think you should do right now?" Jack replied.

"What's that?" Rose said, looking to her pumps in deep contemplation.

"Go. Enjoy your date. And make that stupid alien see sense to the point that he can't keep his skinny mitts off you" Jack jested, bringing her eyes to meet her by means of a guiding finger beneath her soft chin.

"Gotcha" she beamed "What would I do without you Jack?"

"I have no clue Rose" Jack smiled encouragingly _"What would either of you do? Not get together, that's what."_

he concluded simultaneously.

The Doctor sat down on the sofa, tapping his feet rhythmically and in turn his forefingers on either side of his nose, other fingers intertwined. He was not anxious or nervous in the slightest. The fidgeting was simply due to the fact he was absent minded for a moment, well, that was what the Doctor had kidded himself into thinking for the past ten minutes.

With another deep breath and pursing of lips the door to the living room opened quietly. The Doctor immediately sprang up with a wide smile as he saw Rose appear, a similar expression to match, that being a little breathless.

"Hi" the Doctor began, eying Rose up and down. She was wearing jeans and a white tank top and she had never looked so radiant to him, well earlier was a rivalry. The jeans were lax and a gentle denim blue, complimenting her blonde hair that was resting gently on her shoulders.

"Hi" Rose returned, her own eyes panning over the Doctor.

Suddenly the pair laughed simultaneously at how much tension there seemed to be for no apparent reason.

"New shirt and tie?" Rose commented, falling down onto the sofa whilst tugging on the end of his tie so he dropped down beside her.

"Well…yeah, apparently I have no diversity in my wardrobe" the Doctor elaborated, fiddling with the accessory, a little bitter note in his voice that was aimed specifically at Jack, wherever he was.

_Meanwhile…_

"The things. I do...I deserve a medal or something" Jack muttered to himself, edging on his stomach at his constant snail's pace "Please let this be the right one"

Jack had spent the last fifteen minutes climbing through a vent. The fact that he hadn't pulled up a map of the Tardis' ventilation system did not aid him in the slightest as to locate the place in question, it did however teach him that this ship had so many useless rooms. Only seven minutes ago Jack passed a room dedicated to Bannanas. It was no secret that the Doctor liked bananas but was there seriously any need to have a room to grow your own, clean and store them? He thought not.

"Aha!" Jack beamed, reaching a grill. Gingerly he slid it along so that a view of the living room was in sight. Jack needed to keep these two under constant supervision. He felt like a nanny, a nanny who was working some serious overtime.

"You always look good so shut it…but it is nice to see a different tie and shirt combination" Rose smirked, pulling her legs underneath herself so she sat cross-legged facing the Doctor, who had in turn placed his right ankle onto his left knee.

"_Perhaps Jack did have a point"_ the Doctor thought silently.

"So what we watching?" his companion added.

"Well I thought, Lion King or Titanic" the Doctor answered, holding the two DVDs in one hand as his other arm rested on the back of the sofa casually.

Jack slapped a hand to his own forehead, mouth springing open with a struggled silence. It was then he realised how hard he had hit himself and began to curse under his breath.

"The Lion King?" Rose inquired, not convinced by the concept.

"Yeaaah" the Doctor started, dragging out the word "It's a classic. Come on, it deals with real life situations and dramas in a mature manner via an infusion of musical genius and comic timing. To conclude it is possibly the best film ever created" he babbled, a serious expression and tone of voice that would have anybody hanging on his every word. Well, except one individual.

"You expect me to believe that?" Rose scoffed.

"aaand its one of my favourites" the Doctor grinned "in case you didn't gather that"

"That sounds more like it" Rose verified, wearing a smirk to match "So why Titanic then?"

"It's your favourite movie" he replied, causing Rose to feel the butterflies return to her stomach.

"_No Doctor. Don't tell her" _Jack screamed at the Doctor in his head, knowing exactly where this was heading.

"How did you know that?" she said suspiciously, narrowing her gaze.

"I know everything" the Doctor returned, a resonating 'duh' underlying his words.

"Jack told you didn't he?" Rose asked bluntly.

"Yes" the Doctor nodded immediately, there was no point in lying although Rose had no clue that on occasion he was known to read minds, but he refrained from doing that…nobody has the right to have somebody else trampling and traipsing their way through private thoughts and information.

"_God damn you! She'll know we've been talking about her. Ya know for a smart guy you can be a right dumb ass sometimes" _Jack reeled in his mind, drooping his head with a sigh onto his forearms in defeat.

The Doctor flickered his eyes up to the wall momentarily. He could have sworn he heard Jack cursing him in some way and narrowed gaze.

Jack's eyes met the Doctor's unknowing stare and his breathing became shallow. Luckily his focus was interrupted as the Doctor noticed Rose had put on a movie and was falling back onto the sofa, closely into the crook of his arm. The Doctor smiled softly, adjusting himself so that Rose did the same, edging tighter to his body. He paused for a moment, watching her blonde head with a fondness only to see her hand dive into his left pocket and retrieve his sonic screwdriver. Rose aimed it at the screen before them with a 'what?!'

"Oh…nothing" the Doctor commented, eyes tracing her movements as she dropped the device back into his pocket "Which one did you choose?"

African music began, and they were shown the savannah, animals raising their animated heads upwards.

"What are you like?" the Doctor grinned, causing Rose to smirk.

"Well, I'm just perfect" she answered as they diverted their attentions directly in front of them. A moment later she felt her heart skip a beat - he thought she didn't notice his hand encasing her outer shoulder.

"_Okay so maybe the movie was a right choice. Not conventional but when is he ever?" _Jack analysed, looking to his watch. This was going to be a long 120 minutes of his life.

The credits rolled on and Rose breathed deeply. She had fallen asleep, and the Doctor had just regained consciousness….as Jack hit his head so artfully on the top of the vent. He paused for a moment, before ruffling his hair and yawning.

"Rose" the Doctor whispered to the blonde who was resting on top of one of his hearts as the rhythm was so soothing that Rose had gently drifted off "Rose" the Doctor attempted once more, chuckling lightly one of her arms had managed to snake around his middle at some point and was holding him captive "Rose" he said once, more, taking her hand and entwining their fingers.

She mumbled a small something about being comfy and please don't move, shaking her head and not really paying attention as a wide smile broke out on her dreamy expression. The Doctor returned an 'okay', not having an express wish to move on realising his hand had slipped down to her waist and was unsurprisingly quite content at the fact. Silence lingered in the living room as the Doctor became mesmerised by Rose's fingers in his grasp. They fitted so perfectly, as though their hands were made from the same mould.

Jack observed quietly, giggling to himself that his plans had panned out so well and decided it was time to retire. He'd quiz the pair in the morning with full details of the shenanigans that could potentially proceed. And so, both legs firmly asleep Jack shuffled and scooted his way back, pretty pleased with his work.

The Doctor remained with Rose for twenty minutes or so, simply watching her dotingly before concluding that he'd carry her to bed. It was only once the Doctor had reached her room and was placing her on the white mattress that she fluttered her hazel eyes open.

"Hello" she grinned, hands cupping her own neck.

"Hello" the Doctor replied, his hands currently at the base of her back and cradling her shoulder as he knelt. He pulled a lock of her hair from her eyes and looked into her eyes tenderly.

"Am I dreaming?" Rose questioned.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because your hand is on my arse?" she blushed, causing the Doctor to flush a petal pink for a few seconds.

"Ah. Well you were unconscious for the last half an hour, the film had that much impact on you" he stated sarcastically. His hand not moving although he thought he had instructed it to - an unintentional mistake, of course.

"Ohm. I'm sorry" she continued, rubbing an eye with her finger "I had a lovely time up until the whole dropping off and missing most of the movie part"

"Same" the Doctor half laughed, eyes flitting over her glowing face.

"Well, is this good night?" Rose added, holding her nerves down.

"Yeah" the Doctor confirmed, the pad of his right thumb smoothing over her cheek as his fingers rimmed the contour of her jaw. He felt his hearts judder awkwardly and begin to pump faster. Their eyes were locked and their faces were millimetres apart. This was it. He was going to do it. Rose felt a her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't believe this moment had arrived as she gazed into his blazing brown eyes. Her eyelids shut at the instant his head dipped a breath closer. In that same instant a voice brought him to a grinding halt.

"_When you think you want to kiss her. Don't."_


	6. A silent Tardis

**Part 6 - A silent Tardis is never a good thing**

The Doctor was sitting on the floor of the bridge staring numbly at the blank wall in front of him. There was no noise, not even the comforting hum of the Tardis as she was broken. There was nothing but the Doctor and his thoughts being absorbed into the darkness of the bridge; he'd turned the lights off as he brooded in the cerulean blue of the control panel.

For three hours the Doctor had been replaying the same three seconds repeatedly in his mind. He felt disgusted at himself and wanted more than anything to slap himself in the face so hard that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to see straight for once in his life. Oh to direct the focus of his attentions in the right place, not be so bloody stupid by thinking that he could ignore his feelings and never listen to Jack Harkness ever again; the Doctor had hoped that this epiphany had enlightened him but three hours and one minute ago, if there such a thing as divine intervention. Alas, the fact he was seated alone, in near darkness, cursing his stupidity highlighted the unfortunate lack of divine intervention in reality further.

His lips had lingered above hers, the slight tremble in his breath had tantalised Rose all the more as his hand contracted on her body, when it clutched her with a lust lathered intensity. His slender fingers had pressed into her skin as she'd felt breath being swallowed by his intake of air. The Doctor had felt everything she was, so why did he react in the way he did as his eyes burst open? His hand had relaxed and his heated presence disappeared from the air that surrounded Rose's eager mouth. Then her own had eyes flickered open, he'd felt them move like butterflies wings; delicate, deceived as he'd looked to the ground, dumb and deaf, a dubious expression draining his past intentions.

The Doctor shrugged his thoughts away, resting his wrists in turn on both knees. He exhaled through his nose, the same emotion troubling his face as he smothered it with his hands, letting out a disgruntled groan.

"Goodnight Rose" is what he's smiled softly, when the pad of his thumb returned to her cheek. Unbeknown at that moment he was rubbing salt into the wound. She'd laid there, stunned, as his body had stopped overshadowing hers and walked toward the door.

"What was that?" Rose had gasped, getting up gingerly after a delay. He'd never heard her use that tone of voice, he should have known then.

"Goodnight?" was what his answer was. A feeble response, he should have known where this was all heading. He should have just walked up to her there and then and kissed her the way he wanted to, the way he'd always wanted to so that she could feel everything that he felt in turn. So she could feel them move through time, and sense every spark of stupendous energy spurting from every single second. He'd seen that smouldering golden dim into a dark dank brown, so why didn't he stop it there? The Doctor still hadn't worked it out yet, despite these events occurring 3 hours ago.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

Those words still held a chokehold around his throat, writhing and strangling his mind with torment.

"What? Rose why would you ever think-" he'd gabbled, hearts pulsating.

How could she think him capable of such thoughts? Couldn't he see that she was the most treasured thing in his life? _"Evidently not"_ the Doctor concluded as he recalled Rose letting out a harsh breath, a half smile puckering at her cheeks as she spoke once more "I thought that you were going to kiss me then". The Doctor remembered himself cursing mentally, not indifferent from the way he was now, and clearly deciding that he should walk over and yet he hadn't moved.

"Finally, when I was me…not possessed by some crazed and delusional has-been-human or-or separated from you by a bloody helmet! Then what do you go and do? You go in to kiss me, practically lying on top of me so I can feel you, so close, so damn close, I swore that I felt your hearts beating into me"

The Doctor felt the same pang of guilt at the memory.

"Then you decide last minute. Naaaa. I'll leave it there, she'll keep…nothing more than a stupid ape." Rose had spat, tears brimming. He should have held her close then, reassured her…done something, anything that didn't involve him standing silently. But what had emerged from his lips? Nothing. "You kissed that Madame whats-her-face when you'd met her for about five minutes tops. What makes it so hard for you to kiss me?! The person I thought you-" her tears and anger were drowning her voice. It was only then he had gained consciousness it seemed as he recollected the events.

"The person you thought I what?" he'd said quickly, a sincerity masking his urgency to know the answer. His patience must have been worn thin or he was so raddled and bewildered by his own actions that he began to snap "What Rose? What do you want from me?!" he'd had to keep his self anguish subdued, he remembered the inner turmoil as he's felt his insides knot uneasily. The Doctor had taken a deep breath to his recollection "Jack told me _not _to kiss you when I wanted to".

He wasn't using Jack as a scape-goat - he just wanted to explain. That's all the Doctor ever wanted to do, explain. Everywhere he'd go he'd be explaining, justifying, elucidating, clarifying. It was only now he seemed to realise how often he did this, and how monotonously tiring it felt.

The Doctor had heard her curse under her breath. She'd evidently recalled a conversation with Jack and was now staring up at him with searching eyes.

"Since when did you listen to Jack, Doctor?" Rose retorted. He didn't hear her next words, he was lost in a state of self regret and confusion.

"_Since never"_ he'd pondered. He had known this and so had she, so he dropped the subject and continued with what he was about to say"and I am dealing with things way beyond me that I am not even sure I can handle" he hadn't listened to what she had said as he let the words pour from his mouth "What?"

"_What_ can't you handle Doctor? You fight monsters, you save planets and civilisations…you do all that so effortlessly and" Rose questioned.

"Yeah I thought that too!" he shouted, feeling himself snap violently. Rose fell silent.

The Doctor had never raised his voice toward her. He had never let venom poison his words with such a sharp tongue. It was a mistake that he had acknowledged with a sigh and an inhaling breath. The Doctor had diverted his gaze to the ground to the right of him, he'd been blinded by his own furore and a constant tear in his heart that had just been ripped open once more. There was no stopping the emotions. There was no stopping the things that plagued him all his life and chased him as he ran. He always ran, the first word he'd said to Rose was 'run'. His existence was just a never-ending cycle of loss and remorse until she had come along. Everything seemed brighter since that moment and the sense of hope had been resorted to the Doctor when she decided to join him.

He must have considered the moment he stood in now at some point, where he was cornered and forced to admit his true emotions "I thought that I could do this. I thought that this wouldn't affect me in the way it has and I am sorry Rose" he'd begun earnestly. It was the same feeling all over again, rearing its head. The feeling he knew he was incapable of harbouring.

"I am sorry that I am clearly not the _perfect_ being you thought I was. And I am sorry I followed Jack's advice. I'll make sure I never make that mistake again" he stated, opening the door.

"What else did he tell you?"

"Who Jack?" the Doctor had returned to receive a silent nod "Nothing else"

"Didn't he tell you that I" Rose had then stumbled, pausing as she gathered the words with great difficulty.

"Not so easy is it"

That was the moment. The moment the Doctor was now considering constantly. He lifted his chin upwards, gritting his teeth and furrowing his brow, a tempest brewing within the burning brown stare of his eyes.

"Take me home" was Rose's reply to that comment. What more did he expect? He was a sarcastic fool and had once again let his mouth run in front of mind, body and rational thinking.

"What?" was all he'd managed to muster. It was a stuttered and honest 'what?'. Rose must have heard his voice quieten and become a vulnerable whisper.

"T-Take…me home Doctor" Rose stuttered equally.

"Right. As soon as I fix the Tardis, I'll take you home" he had obliged immediately. Suddenly his voice took on that false bright and breezy tone "How's New Year's day sound? Jackie will be thrilled and Mickey. It'll be all that new beginning malarkey, clean slate…resolutions…perfect" he had concluded.

Rose didn't see the Doctor's eyes brimming with blurred tears. She didn't see him sprint to the bridge so fast, forcing the blood to move through his veins although it resisted and fought to stay stationary. This caused his body to oscillate as he stop in his tracks, a windup doll that had run out of energy.

Body hollow, the Doctor's then tear stained skin had the sensation of cold, shiny plastic and his hearts had retired to slowly ticking away, no purpose anymore, just existing.

That's how he'd ended up on the floor of the bridge, sitting because it was the only thing he felt like doing. The only thing he could do. Sit. Contemplate how he'd fix the Tardis and get Rose home.

With that Jack emerged from the staircase, flicking the lights on. He had a bright brimming smile as always - the Doctor immediately assumed he was oblivious, which was soon confirmed.

"Sooo what happened to you last night ey, loverboy?" Jack began as he strolled over to the Doctor, who remained motionless, for after spotting Jack he had been continued staring blankly ahead "Loverboy? That's you Doc? Helloooo? Come on, play along?" Jack rambled, waving a hand in front of the Doctor's melancholy mask of a face. When the Doctor's eye focus did not even flicker Jack's grin faded "What happened?"

"It's over Jack. All of it" the Time lord started before looking to the man. He stood up at this point, clearing his throat "The travelling with a companion. Never again. Once I've got the Tardis in check I'm dropping you back to Earth or wherever you want. I don't really care"

"What the hell has brought this on?" Jack interrogated, squatting down and staring with a new found fear he'd never felt around the Doctor.

"Last night Jack, I ruined the one thing that I thought was…" the Doctor started, his voice terminated itself as it became water logged "was" he couldn't continue for a few seconds as he finally fully realised what he was going to loose "special in this universe"

"Shit, it was what I said?" Jack added anxiously, his hopes of hearing how the Doctor had swooned Rose into bed and shown his affections had been diminished to near destruction as he felt his heart plummet into the depths of his stomach.

"I'm not angry at you Jack, few hours ago, yes but I am abandoning my emotions. They destroy me…I can't afford to do that" the Doctor rationalised, going to get up. Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down onto the ground with force.

"Oh no you don't mister…you cannot baby-sit the universe forever Doctor" Jack reminded, crossing his arms.

"I have no other purpose. Not anymore" the Doctor replied, staring at Jack directly.

"What has Rose said Doctor?" Jack said, holding the Time lord's troubled gaze. It was turbulent and unnerving to Jack, seeing his friend, his strongest and most stable of friends, looking as though he had been shattered and his humanity torn from his soulful eyes. His true age was reflected in the stony accent of his intense eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I'm going to fix the control panel and then I'm taking her home, where she belongs" the Doctor answered, rising for the ground and running his hand thoughtfully along the edge of the controls.

"Woah hold up, that's a bit drastic" Jack argued, turning to face the Doctor who was no standing behind him.

"She wants to go. I don't blame her. I am…incapable…of giving her what she needs" the Doctor stated.

Jack felt a culpability brew within his core and a new found sense of salvaging form. He would save Rose and the Doctor from the worst mistake of their lives, before it was too late.


	7. A ‘Look but don’t touch’ policy

Part 7 - A 'Look but don't touch' policy

The Doctor had repaired the Tardis, he had repaired it an hour ago and yet he couldn't bring himself to walk to Rose's room and tell her. He was wandering aimlessly around the corridors of his beloved ship, hands in his pockets and head held to his chest. A few sighs accompanied his near silent and rhythmic footsteps, narrating his meandering path. That was until he heard the sound of familiar voices carrying from the room before him.

Perhaps the Tardis had shuffled the rooms around, she did that sometimes. Whatever the case, the Doctor couldn't be bothered to figure out if that had indeed happened or if he had subconsciously dragged himself to Rose out of habit and so closed his eyes, listening. He edged toward the door, his back to the wall as he peered through the slat between the door and the frame.

"Why didn't I tell him that I love him Jack?" Rose wept, grabbing another tissue from the box in Jack's hand and blowing her nose shamelessly into it "I mean he was stood there motionless like the daft _wonderful_ man that he is and I could pluck up the bloody courage to say nothing"

The Doctor felt his hearts stammer, stifled like his breath_" She loves me?"_. He felt elated at the prospect and a small smile formed on his face, the icy isolation he had excluded himself in for the past few days began to thaw _"She actually loves me?" _. Then, swiftly, the smile faded as he remembered that Rose was leaving his life today, and with any right mind, would not return soon. If the Doctor was thinking straight he should have gathered that he already knew this, but the impulse of guilt seemed to banish all other emotions he felt. Lifting a hand to the door, tempted to walk in, the Doctor paused. He pressed his finger tips to the cold metal, shoulder supporting his frame against the wall. He looked closer, godly gaze focusing on Rose.

She looked unkempt, her nose was a ruby red and her eyes streaming as Jack put an arm around her. 'He was a good friend Jack, despite the events that he'd incurred' was the overall sentiment that the Doctor expressed with his flattened half-smile. He continued to observe, a darkness bubbling within him after a few moments of hearing Rose sob quietly. A burning jealousy began to form as the scene progressed. It was a jealousy he'd never experienced prior to this instant in time. No, it wasn't the fact that Jack was so close to Rose, far from it actually as the Doctor located the ember of turmoil within his mind - his jealously had ignited from the acknowledgement that Jack had the capability to be comfortable with his emotions and able to express them. This stirred an envious storm in the Doctor's eyes, he wouldn't be in this mess if _he_ was able to express himself.

"Oh sweetie, you know he didn't mean to snap at you. He just freaked out that he was gonna kiss you is all" Jack comforted, pulling a slight face as he felt his shirt becoming more sodden by the moment. He reached outwards, eyes still fixated on Rose as his hand scrambled for the tissue box, plucking a double-ply Kleenex and offering it to his distressed friend.

"Really Jack? How d-do y-you know that?" Rose sniffled, accepting the tissue and burying her head in the shadow of his chest. She felt him exhale before he spoke, stroking her blonde locks affectionately. He was so easy to be around, unlike some personages that she would rather not think about right now.

"Because I know that _that_ guy is _completely_ and _utterly_ absorbed with love for you" Jack explained, staring directly at the door.

The Doctor jumped back slightly as Jack's eyes met his the instant he looked his way. He couldn't have known he was there, could he? The Doctor deliberated this question in his head for a few seconds before being drawn in by Jack's words.

"and he just can't handle it"

The Doctor felt his throat tighten and his fists clench. Why was he so angry? He suddenly felt as though a supernova was burning within him, ready to explode, expelling a glimmering rage. Within the same second it arrived, the anger subdued. The Time lord felt breathless and closed his eyes tight, gulping before reopening them. He reached no conclusion where that burst of emotion had ignited but the Doctor did acknowledge the words that had triggered it _"he just can't handle it"_.

"Now that you mention it, he did say something along those lines, about not being able to handle it" he heard Rose say.

"See. Well or so it would seem" Jack continued.

"Huh?" she replied, the Doctor returning his gaze back to the room.

"_Yeah, huh?" _he pondered.

"Look Rosie, the Doctor is a complex being. He tends to get everything right first go around, am I right?" Jack explained. He had to spell it out to Rose…they had to be together…Jack _knew _this, it was just one of those things that were fate if anything else.

"Yeah…I suppose…but what's your point?" Rose slowly responded.

"My point _is _that the Doctor can be a little like a child sometimes, you know that glint in his eyes when you reach somewhere new or that infectious chuckle he has…or-" her friend continued, his eyes glazing over slightly as he spoke into the distance, staring at the ceiling.

"Jack. I am the one that fancies him, not you" Rose reminded bluntly with an amicable tone of voice.

"You can't blame a guy for looking…" Jack returned snappily, defending his observations.

The Doctor cocked a weary eyebrow.

He was a very good looking man, the Doctor, and Jack was one to take notice of such things….let's just say if Rose didn't exist he would not say no. But she did, so he was as happy as Larry, however happy he was, to admire the view with a strict 'look but don't touch' policy.

"aannnyway" Jack proceeded with a smile "he tends to be unsure of what to do when unfamiliar with some situations. But he always finds a solution…not immediately, might take him time to work it out, but he'll get there"

"Jack but how long does he expect me to wait for that to happen?" Rose asked restlessly.

The Doctor lowered his head, with heavy hearts, contemplating what he was hearing as Jack continued to talk.

"That I don't know but he'll throw a strop worthy of a two year old, you can't see it in what he says or does, but in his eyes, if you look deep enough into his eyes, you can see he is not a happy bunny. He just shuts up, keeps himself to himself and then works out the solution"

He knew that everything Jack was saying had truth in it. The Doctor didn't like it when couldn't get something right first go, he liked to be alone to think of a solution and didn't bother with much else until it was found. He had now firmly established that he could not handle his feelings for Rose or the ones she reciprocated as he pursed his lips, gulping and mind beginning to tick away. Perhaps the reason he had snapped at Rose was because he was trying to find a solution, a solution that couldn't be found bar what he should have done. He should have kissed Rose. That _was _the solution! And it had been staring him in the face, literally.

"Well Jack, maybe he needs to learn to grow up and deal with these things. I mean he can't shut out the universe because he's throwing a hissy fit and with that magnificently huge head of his with its amazing brain, it really shouldn't take him this long to come to a solution" Rose explained, her frustration being restrained by her love for him, her voice softening.

The Doctor had a right mind to walk in right now but he knew that biding his time would prove a better idea, after weighing up the possible outcomes within a matter of seconds. He needed to word this right and more importantly get the courage to tell Rose. He stroked a hand savagely through his thick hair, it returning to its original position instantly, a small smile smirked on his face.

"You've hit the nail on the head, and on that note…I think…that it'll be any moment now" Jack added, seeing the Doctor walk passed the door, a sense of focus and determination echoing his footsteps.


	8. Immortality, you love it or hate it

Part 8 - Immortality, you love it or hate it

It had been 3 days since Rose and the Doctor had spoken properly. Neither had talked to _him_ properly. It was dire. Every time he walked into a room that they were in he felt the anxiety fall on his shoulders like a ton of bricks. Jack _had_ to do something. He'd noted the awkward expressions on their faces as, after staring at one another, they looked away and then caught each other's gaze. 73 incidents had past. Oh yes, Jack had been keeping a tally and it was time to sort things out. He was getting frustrated with the whole situation and that he was alone with nobody to talk to except two love sick fools who were making small talk with him and one another because they were avoiding a major social issue in this confined wooden box. This confined wooden box that seemed to be getting smaller and smaller as they days wore on - no matter how much bigger it was on the inside.

The Doctor had promised Rose that he would take her home - if that was what she wanted. Jack found this out from his heart to heart with a tear brimmed Rose Tyler, sitting on her bed whilst the Doctor lingered outside. Jack had hoped that the Time lord would have done something by now, evidently he'd have to take matters into his own hands once again and save the day. Jack let out a conclusive breath as he conjured up his next plan of action. He was usually good with timing these things but he was going stir crazy and his mind just had to be spoken before his head exploded. The moment of this explosion? Sitting around the console, Rose on the chair staring upwards and her gaze occasionally drifting the Doctor's rear that happened to be protruding from under the column. He knew the Tardis was fixed so why was the Doctor still tinkering?

Jack just happened to be watching, twiddling his fingers agitatedly and twitching every now and then. This had become habit. The Doctor dropped his screwdriver causing Jack's proclamation of love that had been stirring in his head to be announced instantly.

"Look you love him and he loves you. For the sake of the third party in this Tardis just make out and have done with it!" he exclaimed, causing the Doctor to hit his head on removing himself from the controls and Rose to gawp at Jack in shock before realising that ringing noise was in fact the Doctor hitting some piping.

"Oh god, are you okay?" she gabbled, helping him to his feet. The Doctor smiled softly but all the same nervously.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he responded, only then noticing their hands were joined and so were their hazel eyes. They let go immediately on realisation.

"Rose, the Doctor told me he's loved you since he first saw you and you missy have told me enough about him to know that you are absolutely craaaazy in love with him. Everything about him you want" he lowered his tone "_Literally want_". The Doctor flickered his gaze to Rose who pulled a strand of blonde behind her ear, avoiding eye contact "And it's the same vice versa! Neither of you want to be apart!" Jack proceeded, praying that this was going to work. The pair were blushing furiously, eyes darting back and forth, all seemed on schedule but Jack had now started and couldn't stop letting off a little too much steam with thoughts that should be kept to one's self "The sexual tension is ship friggin' killing me! I'm not getting some and being incapable of dying is very uncomfortable!" he concluded.

The Doctor and Rose simply stared…and stared as an open mouthed at Jack, whose shoulders were rising up and down rapidly at his outburst, released a short flurry of air through his nose. His blue eyes were glittering with adrenalin.

"I- er" the pair said simultaneously.

"I'm done! I'm going to my room and not emerging till I hear romantic balance in this universe i.e. Tardis or that we've ended up on a planet where I can just _get_ some action. Have I made myself clear? Good." he explained, not letting them answer as he held his hands up in the air in surrender and turned on the spot before heading down the stairs, slightly shaken - to put it mildly.

The Doctor felt his hearts sounding wildly, he'd been building himself up to talk to Rose since overhearing and yet still hadn't done anything. Perhaps Jack did have the qualities, maybe not the grace, to force him to sort this mess out. He began to look to Rose.

Rose was still staring at the door as she gulped, gingerly rotating her head so that she could see the Doctor's facial expression. The instant they realised they'd begun staring at one another, both the Doctor and Rose turned to the ground out of instinct.

"So…do you, y-you know…love, me?" Rose managed, forcing her face upwards to search his for a reaction.

The Doctor simply looked up, his mind was reeling. He had to say something, he couldn't keep on running "Me ohh no…Jack…well you what Jack is like, he exaggerates" the Doctor lied. He had no immediate knowledge as to why he said this, it was ridiculous and in the next three milliseconds of thought concluded it had something to do with his nature "Do you?" he questioned instantly.

"Nooo. No, no, of course not I mean, _me_ love _you_? How stupid and ridiculous how could he even think that-" Rose rambled dismissively, her voice dropping into a silent lull. She stared straight ahead, denying her feelings appeared a lot easier than it was, she could feel her insides trembling as the Doctor entwined his hand in hers.

He knew she was lying, he knew he was lying and Rose might have gathered (obviously did gather by the disappointed expression on her face) that he was lying - what would be the outcome of this? Them. Separated. Missing one another. Who was the Doctor kidding by denying Jack's analysis that giving up the adventure along the way was not worth the universe, even if it meant that he'd risk loosing his precious Rose? It was in that moment when their fingertips brushed before locking, that the Doctor had decided their fate.

"Whoever said the word ridiculous was impossible" he began softly, catching her bright eyes "and you know how I feel about impossible" the Doctor smiled as she turned to face him fully.

Rose stared at him in disbelief, was he admitting that he had feelings for her? Was he saying that this was all impossible? _"But he loves impossible_" she rationalised, mind cloudy. Thankfully, the Doctor continued speaking.

"What I mean to say is-" the Doctor began, his breathing heavy as he saw her mind working, a glimmer of hope shaking in her pupils.

"I forgot my dandelion and camomile tea…_and_…I thought I'd mention that I'm talking to neither of you by the way" Jack announced, holding a box close to his chest. He'd evidently been to the kitchen and wanted to emphasise the point that he was not impressed. The Doctor and Rose bent their gaze to him, eyes lingering until they heard a door slam shut. The pair jumped a little, eyes meeting once more.

With a pleading gaze Rose spoke "You were saying?"

He cursed himself as he felt the momentum slip from his grasp, much like her hand fell from his. He shook his head "It's not important" he mumbled.

"Oh. Right" Rose snapped. She was tired of the Doctor playing with her mind and heart, she had to end this before she felt she could never leave "Want a cuppa, unless you want me to go now?" she asked bluntly. The Doctor felt his world crumble around him, he had to stop this, save it, why was he such a fool?

"You don't have to - I mean you could stay…if you want" he said, watching Rose walk to the staircase. She was standing where Jack had just emerged.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" she repeated. There was no way she was going to let the Doctor tempt her into that false sense of security and hope.

"Yeah, please" he answered, her words cutting him as she proceeded to move away. He waited until he was sure she was gone as he let out an 'arrghhhh!', casing his head with his hands and pulling at the hair. As he hit the console in anger, he still could not fathom why he was approaching this with such indecisiveness "Just got to psyche myself up" the Doctor encouraged "Just get three words out of this mouth" he added, a rekindled fire blazing within his mind "Three words" he repeated, running down the stairs, fists clenched with intent.

"Last cup of tea on the Tardis" Rose muttered, twirling a spoon slowly in the mug she was preparing "Never thought I'd say that" she proceeded, chucking the spoon into the sink.

The Doctor strode down the corridor, full of determination and teeming with purpose. He kept on repeating his thoughts as he neared his destination.

"_**I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away"**_

The Doctor neared the 21stCentury-Earth-Pop…_noise_ and banged a fist against the violating door " GOD DAMN YOU JACK I GET THE HINT, OKAY?!" he announced, still moving forward.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Jack questioned, knowingly peering his head around the door. The Doctor glared at him quietly, pivoting on the spot. The music stopped.

"If I were talking to you, which I'm not, I would suggest you go and get your tea…seeing as its been ten minutes" Jack elaborated, looking to the wall. The Doctor went to open his mouth but was cut off "Wait is that an apology I hear?" Jack continued, holding a hand to his left ear.

"Sorry I was-" the Doctor said, letting out a breath.

"An insensitive chauvinistic pig?" Jack attempted, watching the Time lord struggle not to let out a sarcastic quip.

"That…and a absolute p" the Doctor returned, fighting to get the word out as Jack anticipated his response "plonker" he concluded. Jack smirked, leaving his room and advancing toward the Doctor.

"You are lucky I am such a forgiving person" he commented, with a bear hug. The Doctor returned the embrace awkwardly, thinking back to the conversation he'd overheard between Jack and Rose. A sense of urgency tugged at his mind, distracting him from the thought.

"So. Any suggestions?" the Doctor asked "Seeing as you have been listening…don't deny it" he stated so Jack had to remain silent.

"Just get your tea" he advised.

"That's it?" the Doctor questioned, not fully convinced as he was expecting some elaborate instruction.

"Just go!" Jack egged on, shooing him away.

"Hold your horses! Sheesh" the Doctor retorted, tugging conclusively at his lapels. Jack traced the Doctor's steps before suddenly realising he was going to lose an opportune moment.

"Oh yeah and Doctor?" Jack called, causing the Time lord to face him.

"Go get her tiger" he purred, imitating a cat's paw as he cocked an eyebrow. A chesire-cat grin revealed itself as Jack curiously awaited the Doctor's reply.

"Don't ever say that to me again… with that look…ever…" the Doctor said slowly, pointing at Jack with what only could be described as a slightly disgusted 'what?' look, his eyes squinting as his mouth opened slightly. The Doctor felt a gag reflex being activated but dismissed it as Jack winked, disappearing behind his door.

"_My work is almost done"_ Jack pondered, taking a sip of his herbal tea _"Now where was that vent that the kitchen could be heard from?"_

Rose was sat in solace at the table, in view of the doorway. She looked blankly at the wall in front of her. It was plastered with photos, much to the Doctor's 'apparent' distaste, saying it was too domestic. Her and Jack had jumped at the chance to make the notice board, a fond memory of chasing the Doctor around the Tardis with a camera coming to mind as Rose stared at the photos. She knew the Doctor didn't mind it, not really- she'd caught him enough times admiring their handy work, often running his fingers over the photos and comments, a little smile puckering at his cheeks. She inhaled, holding her cup with both hands as the door swung open.

"Hi" the Doctor began, hands buried deep in his pockets as he entered the room. Rose hadn't even looked at him.

"Your tea is ready" she returned, eyes flickering to the lone cup sitting in the place that faced the door.

"Thanks" he proceeded, strolling over casually picking up the mug. He felt cold china send a chill through his fingertips but dismissed the idea of pointing out the tea's temperature with a _"Best not say"_. Facial expression unfaltering, he sat and drank the contents. In fact it cold tea didn't taste as bad as it sounded - the Doctor made a mental note to make it more often. He smiled softly as his eyes fell on Rose, who was tracing her finger around the rim of her white mug.

"Ahh good old cup of tea, solution to everything" the Doctor attempted with a bright tone of voice.

"Not everything" Rose whispered, feeling tears absorbing her gaze. She didn't want to leave deep down. The Tardis was her home, she loved it, she loved travelling with the Doctor, she wanted to stay forever and yet her mind was telling her to leave and get out before it was too late and she was dependent on the hope that he revealed his evident reciprocated feelings. She wasn't fooling anybody…that was the precise reason why Rose was sat here now.

The Doctor had heard Rose, a keen sense of Time lord hearing that she wasn't fully aware of allowing this. He soldiered on in the conversation despite her comment, he wasn't going to cower out now.

"Well getting a cup of tea at your mother's is a problem in itself, remember last Christmas?" the Doctor reminisced, fishing for Rose's eye contact. He received none.

"I remember how I thought you'd left me" Rose responded, biting her bottom lip. Eyes fixated on her empty mug.

The Doctor grimaced slightly. He hadn't known about this, he was intrigued, and so scooched his chair closer so that he was sat beside her. Rose could feel his warm breath on her hands and his essence captivating her senses "When did this happen?" he asked. She had no choice but to look at him.

Jack crawled quietly through the metal tube with a serious case of dejavu encompassing him. He sighed at the thought, proceeding to edge along with his elbows and finally saw a little light highlight his metallic surroundings. He peered through the grate only to see Rose shrugging her shoulders whilst the Doctor watched her with a loving intensity, her eyes were reaching his as Jack observed the pair.

"Come on Doctor, say it" he said with gritted teeth, his voice hushed.

"Never thought it'd be this hard, you know?" the Doctor breathed, loosing himself in Rose's gaze as he scratched the back of his neck.

"What's that?" she responded, brow furrowing slightly as she let go of her cup.

"Telling you" the Doctor admitted.

"You haven't told me anything" Rose stated with a puzzled expression.

"Exactly" he smiled, earning an unwilling giggle from her. He loved to see her smile, it made him thaw on the inside. Rose always had that effect on him. He didn't want that feeling to disappear.

"Can't shut you up usually. Two 'earts and one mouth and you can't even" Rose began looking away, suddenly loosing her train of thought as she felt a hand on her knee, her heart began to pulsate acutely. She stared back up at the Doctor's enticing and enveloping eyes "…even" she stuttered. She was becoming hypnotised by the haunting hazel gaze that rested on her, she could feel the pad of his thumb stroke her knee tenderly.

Jack felt a smile creep over his face "Yes about bloody-" he whispered, his voice suddenly increasing in volume as the casing that supported him gave way "-wooahhh!". He blinked in shock, lying spread eagled on his back. He stared at the ceiling with debris surrounding him as he mused over the thought that possibly they hadn't heard anything.

Rose contorted her gaze to the wall behind the Doctor as a crash of metal sounded "Don't you want to see if he's okay?" she questioned, realising his eye focus hadn't faltered from her face, neither had the sensation of his thumb tracing back and forth.

"Not really" the Doctor returned honestly.

Rose mustered an 'oh' as she'd never seen the Doctor look at her so vigorously and with such overwhelming. It made her feel safe as apposed to weary. She felt as though she'd been transported somewhere else where everything was dark that encircled her and the Doctor. The only thing she sensed was his eye focus, his hand on her knee and that thumb rooting her to the seat.

"Don't leave" he said, causing Rose to feel as though she had fallen back into her body with an almighty thud.

Jack had lay there silently, which was an effort in itself, listening to them carefully. He had to see what was going on. And so, scrambling to his feet, he searched for some form of inspiration. It manifested itself as a chair and so he grabbed it, placing it to the wall he stood on his tiptoes, blue eyes just managing to see into the kitchen, this wasn't good enough. He bolted from the chair, taking it with him for a second before realising he wouldn't require it and then ran around the corridor, reaching the kitchen door. He figured they'd be as caught up in the moment as he was and so wouldn't notice him staring through the porthole window very obviously.

"Why _should_ I stay Doctor?" Rose pursued. She wanted a definite answer, an unarguable statement. The Doctor smiled at her, she was going to get that statement right now. His thumb remained stationary.

"Because…" he lingered on the word, relishing it on his tongue. Rose was staring deep into his eyes "I have something ridiculously impossible to do" the Doctor continued to explain.

With that he removed his hand from Rose's leg and cupped her face, his lips meshing with hers in an instant.

Jack's blue eyes widened "WOOOOOHOOOO!" he rejoiced in exultation, pulling a fist in to his side he began mimicking a gospel singer, raising his hands in the air whilst twisting his hips and turning on his heels in the opposite direction "Hallelujah, praise the lord. Sweet Jesus! I. Am. Gooooood!"

The pair's eyes opened gently, with a perplexed expression framing their touching lips. The Doctor and Rose pulled away softly, his hand dropping from her upper arm and sliding to form an entwined grasp.

"You done?!" the Doctor shouted, his eyes fixated on Rose, causing her to giggle bashfully. With that Jack burst in through the doors, the excitement on his face rivalling that of a six year old on Christmas morning or a kid who'd eaten all of his Halloween treats in one night.

"I love you" he began grabbing Rose's head and kissing her fully on the lips "I love you" he continued, grabbing the unsuspecting Doctor in the same way and planting one right on the smackers. He broke away leaving the Doctor with a dazed and bewildered expression "You love eachother" Jack resumed, pointing with both hands at the laughing Rose and Doctor who stifled out a chuckle " and I love you both and my work here is done. Jack Harkness signing out. Cupid has left the building" he finished, saluting gleefully as he backed his way slowly out the door. After a couple of seconds, absorbing what had just happened, the Doctor turned to Rose whose infectious laughter had subsided as their eyes met. His hazel eyes moved closer as he captivated her in an earth shattering kiss, Rose's arms encased his neck as he held her body close. The kitchen door was still swinging back at forth at this point.

"So I guess" the Doctor inhaled as they parted for breath "what I am trying to say is…I love you?" he confessed, eyes sparkling with lust and a youthful innocence. Rose felt a smile crease he cheeks.

"Would it be stupid of me to say I love you back? she returned, her fingers rubbing his head affectionately through the mass of silky brown hair.

"No" the Doctor beamed "I take it your staying then?"

"I think that can be arranged" Rose smiled as the Doctor took to her lips once more.

Jack strutted like a peacock around the console, content with the outcome of events and was basking in the fulfilling thought that Rose and the Doctor were possibly getting it on in the kitchen. Jack had a one track mind, as always, and when people got together he knew sex was just a matter of time. Another comforting fact was that knowing the Doctor he would not be waiting up, he and Rose had been denying this event occurring for long enough as it was. Thinking of Rose, the Doctor was in for the time of his life according to the things she had divulged to Jack, things he hadn't even thought up, which was remarkable really as 90% of Jack thoughts were devoted said topic.

He leant against the column, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pencil from his trouser pocket, staring at it with a suave smirk. With that the paper dropped downwards to reveal four more folded layers that reached his crossed feet.

"The Doctor and Rose…check" he confirmed, running a line through the names at the top of this seemingly endless list.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed loudly from the kitchen, her voice carrying to the bridge with a shrill of delight. Two pairs of footsteps followed this for about fifteen seconds to be concluded with a sharp slamming shut of a door. Jack laughed with a brazen beaming smile ending on a 'hmm', trying to picture what exactly lover boy was up to that would make Rose scream like that. It did not take very long for his mischievous mind to conjure several possibilities.

"Now I deserve a reward for _that_" he justified to the Tardis, looking upwards.

Suddenly with a flourish of gold a woman in a bridal gown with fiery red hair materialised before him, she twirled on the spot facing him directly.

"Thank you" Jack whispered, holding his hands in prayer so his lips kissed the fingertips.

"Where the hell am I?" the woman demanded, as Jack elevated an eyebrow with a seductive grin. He did, after all, like a woman with a feisty mouth on her.

**There you have it guys! Thanks for all the reviews and reading, it's really kept me going with this one…humour not usually my forte so to speak! But it's been a fun one to write admittedly (:**

**Ciao for now, Titanic-fanatic xoxo**


End file.
